Best Wedding Ever!
by PotterheadDemigod1
Summary: "'Harry, guess what' said Tonks from her perch on the top of thebwashing machine, and wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glittered there. 'You got married' Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin..." What is the story behind this? How did Nymphadora become Lupin? To know it, check this one out. Tonks and Lupin Wedding Fanfiction. Contains no fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. I've been dying to post this for months but my exams came up. But here it is now. As usual, this was written by Harry Potter – Percy Jackson obsessed me and my Severus Snape – Leo Valdez obsessed friend. Please, please review. My last fic wasn't much of a success. But I hope you guys will like this one. If any modification is needed, don't hesitate to PM me. Your suggestions are always welcome. Please R &R.**

**Now on with my story….**

Disclaimer:  All rights are reserved with the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with the characters.

**THE BEST WEDDING EVER!**

**Chapter 1 – Tonk's POV**

Nymphadora woke up to sunlight pouring in through the windows. She knew that there was something special about this day; only she couldn't remember what. Then something clicked in her mind and her stomach gave a jolt. Of course! It was her wedding day today! How could she have forgotten? Today, she was going to be married to Remus. Remus. Remus, who was handsome, witty, kind and sensible. But, he was a werewolf. A WEREWOLF. This is the reason why most of her relatives did not support this marriage. She DID NOT CARE. She did not care, whatever he was, he was still Remus; and she loved him. She was worried about one thing, though. By marrying Remus, she was making him a target for her psychotic aunt Bellatrix; whose aim was to kill her sister Andromeda and niece Nymphadora. That was the reason for having a quite marriage.

When she got to breakfast, her father had already left the table. Her mother was present, though, and served her Toast-with-Honey – her favorite breakfast.

'Nervous?' she asked, with a smile.

'Um… a bit,' Tonks replied.

'You'll get over it, don't worry,' her mother said disappearing into the kitchen and leaving Tonks with her own thoughts. She tried to shove the toast down her throat, but her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Finally, she left her breakfast and went up to her room. She locked her door and flopped onto her bed and lifting her left hand and staring at the engagement ring on her finger, she gave a sigh. She remembered the day- Remus had got down on one knee and given it to her. It has been one of the best days of her life.

She reached the Burrow at nine. Molly and Ginny were waiting for her, and she was immediately whisked away upstairs. Molly brought her dress, a sparkly white gown that covered her ankles. Tonks wonderedif Remus would like it. She wasn't sure. Her mother Andromeda Tonks and father Ted Tonks had arrived with her, and she wondered what they were doing downstairs. She hoped they would be ready when she was, and she also hoped that Molly and Ginny wouldn't take long to get ready, for they were going to apparate to Ottery St. Catchpole Church with the Weasley family. She couldn't wait to see Remus again, and sort of delay made her impatient. So she was glad when Molly and Ginny finished dressing her and went off to get dressed themselves. Sighing impatiently, she lifted herself carefully off the chair she had been on, and examined herself in the mirror. Molly and Ginny had done a good job; she looked beautiful. Her hair was its normal shade of pink; she'd asked Remus if she should change it, but Remus said that he liked the pink better. Her hair was held up in braids in a fancy hairdo. She had mascara and purple eye shadow, along with a coat of baby pink lipstick. She glanced at the clock, which showed half past ten and hoped that everyone would hurry up.

They arrived at the church fifteen minutes before the fixed time, 11 o'clock. Remus hadn't arrived yet, and that fact greatly annoyed Tonks, who was extremely excited and also extremely nervous. They settled down to wait on the benches, and Tonks looked around. Her mother wore a long creamy gown, which looked beautiful with her dark curls. Molly had on a sequined light green dress and Ginny was wearing a sunny yellow dress. He men all wore dress robes, except for Fred and George, who for some reason wore identical blue bathrobes covered with yellow ducks. Tonks kept looking at her mother's watch, but time seemed to have come to a standstill. After what felt like several hours, they heard a crack. Remus had arrived.

Tonks had to work hard not to jump up and kiss him. He looked so awesome, in that black dress robes, his sandy hair tousled. Remus said a word of greetings to Tonks' father and walked towards the center. She held hands with her father and climbed the stairs.

The preacher was waiting for them. Tonks heard Remus murmuring, 'I do' before she said the words herself; and through a haze of thoughts, Tonks heard the preacher say the word, 'You may kiss the bride.'

And as Remus' arms encircled her and their lips met, Tonks felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

This, truly was the BEST WEDDING EVER!


	2. Chapter 2: Lupin's POV

**Hullo Guys! I'm back again. This time, it's the same story in Remus' POV. Please, please review. I want to hear from you. Constructive criticism accepted. My friend and I were slacking in a free period, we thought, why don't we write the story again in our hero's POV. So here it is. And please R &R.**

Disclaimer: All rights are reserved with the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with the characters.

**BEST WEDDING EVER!**

**Chapter 2 – Remus' POV**

After a night of nightmares, nausea, nervousness and fear, Remus got out of his bed with dark circles under his eyes. He checked his reflection and silently cursed himself. Today was his wedding, and he looked a wreck of a werewolf. A WEREWOLF. He was a werewolf, one of the most dangerous creatures of the wizarding world. This was exactly the reason why he did not want to marry Tonks. But he loved her. He clutched his head in frustration. He did not want to put her in danger. She said she didn't care, but she should care. At least he did care. But anyway, it was too late now.

He went for a quick shower, after which he tried to eat. However, he found that that was impossible as his stomach seemed to be performing jumping jacks. He quitted and spent the rest of the morning pacing around his dining table. He was thinking hard, warring with himself. He wanted Tonks to be safe and sound. Thus, it followed logically that he should not marry her. In theory, that was perfectly alright. In practical, not so much. He loved Tonks, loved her from the moment he met her.

He wore a path round the table, on the carpet; his love for Tonks battling with his desire to keep her he already knew that the battle was lost, which was why he was marrying Tonks today, at 11 o'clock. That reminded him, he glanced at his watch. It was half past ten. Suddenly Remus was in a frantic hurry. He was still in his pyjamas, and Tonks hated to be kept waiting.

He rushed to his bedroom, and started getting dressed in the black dress robes, specially prepared foe this day. He wondered whether Tonks would like it. He kept glancing at his watch. At 10:45, he decided that there was enough time to reach, and stood self consciously in front of the cracked dressing table mirror. He did not look anything special, but he was presentable, at least. Shrugging, he decided that that had to be enough. Spinning on the spot, he apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole Church.

He scrambled out of the bushes he had apparated into. The first thought after he apparated was that he was very surely going to through up. His nervousness and fear came back immediately, along with his staggered out of the bushes. And saw the small party waiting for him. He exchanged a word of greeting with his soon-to-be-father-in-law.

His eyes found her. Tonks. She looked mindblowing, in that white wedding gown, her startling pink hair braided over her head. His controversy completely forgotten, he made his way towards her; his heart feeling like it was stuck somewhere around his Adam's apple. She rose out of the seat, and Remus hoped that she wouldn't stumble, she was so adorably clumsy. But thank Merlin, she didn't.

They reached the preacher safely. Remus was still worried about her, but for the moment his conflict could go to hell.

The vows were said and Remus answered them in a trance. Finally, the preacher said, 'You may kiss the bride.'

As he leant down toward Tonks,( or was she Lupin now?) and their lips met, Remus felt like he was the luckiest person in the whole world for that moment.

This truly, was the BEST WEDDING EVER!


End file.
